


Third time lucky - the missing scenes

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: Third time lucky [4]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Missing Scene, Third time lucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: basically what the titles says, it's 4 little missing scenes that didn't fit into the original fic. I hope you guys like it.1. robron at the hotel2. robron in the Woolpack3. Seb with Cain and Chas4. Seb and Charity (aka Seb and the gong)
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Third time lucky [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664566
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Third time lucky - the missing scenes

MISSING SCENES

**At the hotel**

“How are you feeling?” - asked Aaron slowly stroking Robert's lower back while he took a glance at a sleeping Seb beside him. They checked in without any difficulties, then had a massive lunch and now Seb was having his well-deserved nap. Their suite was incredible, it had a few toys for Seb, a proper little bunk bed, which their son fell in love with the first time he saw it, and the view to the endless green garden felt like a bit too much. In a good way. Aaron never felt luckier than right in that moment. 

“I'm good.” - smiled Robert looking out the window. - “I thought it would be weird to be around people, but it's not.” - he said and Aaron could hear the relief in his voice.

“You would tell me if it gets too much, right?” 

“Of course.” - he nodded. - “We should wake him soon, you know what he's like when he's full of energy.” - he smiled as he gently ruffled Seb's hair. The little boy let out a yawn, turning around in his sleep and Robert just smiled fondly at Aaron. - “We should take him to check out that playground.” - he said pointing out the window. The place had an enormous playing area for kids, part of the reason why they picked this hotel.

“Good idea. But no matter how much he wants to, he cannot climb on that thing.” - said Aaron firmly pointing to that huge climbing wall across the field.

“You worry too much.” 

“Like you'd let him.” - he said with a soft mile. Robert didn't answer just gave him a nod admitting that he's absolutely not better when it came to worrying about their son and his safety. - “We give him 5 more minutes, then you can wake him up. Want a beer?” - asked Aaron walking towards the minibar.

“Yeah, but...” - trailed off Robert grabbing his husband's arm before he could get too far away. - “Come here first.” - he said pulling him into a kiss. 

“Hmmm what was that for?” - smiled Aaron blushing.

“No reason, I just felt like it.” - shrugged Robert.

“Careful, we can't get carried away, not with him here and all.” - said Aaron looking at Seb.

“I know. I just wanted to kiss ya.”

“You can kiss me whenever you want.”

“Can't wait to marry you tomorrow.”

“Even if it's the third?” - asked Aaron surprised.

“Even if it's the third.” - confirmed Robert giving him one last kiss.

* * *

**The Woolpack**

Chas had to wait a few minutes to be able to steal her son away from the celebration. Everybody wanted to buy them drinks, and he and Robert looked like they were on cloud 9. By the time she served Mandy... again, Aaron and Robert disappeared. Seb was busy playing with Isaac and eating chocolate, so she decided to check the back room. As she got closer to the door, and the noise from the pub quietened, she heard their voices.

“I'm so happy.” - said Robert.

“I love you.” - answered Aaron, and Chas could only imagine why they went suddenly quiet. As she peeked into the room she saw her son pulling Robert to his chest as they sat down on the sofa.

“I could kiss you all day you know.” - chuckled Robert, and Chas thought maybe she shouldn't eavesdrop. 

“You can.” - smiled Aaron leaning down to capture Robert's lips. Chas never thought her son could be that affectionate. He didn't seem the type for it. 

“We should go back to Seb.” - sighed Robert wanting to stand up.

“Wait a minute, you.” - laughed Aaron as he pulled him back in. - “Just... let's just stay here for a minute more.” - he whispered.

“You don't mind that it was just us?” - asked Robert as he started playing with Aaron's hand. 

“No, we're here anyway. There's a party. They can't sulk about that. But the ceremony... with just us three... it was exactly what I wanted.” - he said as he interlocked their fingers. 

“We didn't sort the honeymoon.” - said Robert out of the blue. 

“No, but we can book something. I don't wanna go far though. I don't wanna leave Seb for long.” 

“Yeah, I know, and I love him and all but, say you didn't think about bringing him with us.”

“No, I... no.” - said Aaron confused. - “I know he's gonna miss us, and we're gonna miss him, but... I really want a few days alone with you.” 

“What about tonight?” - asked Robert. 

“I think me mum would love to have him overnight.” - he smiled. 

“Are you sure?”

“If not we ask Cain, or Sam and Lydia. I don't think either of them would say no. It's our wedding night.”

“Yeah. Sorry, I just... I know your mum's not my biggest fan.” - frowned Robert. 

“No, but I think she knows by now what you mean to me.” - he said softly. - “So don't worry about that.” - smiled Aaron stroking Robert's arm.

“Remember our second wedding?” - asked Robert to change the subject. - “You called Diane every day just to ask her how Seb was doing.” - laughed Robert. The memory was still so vivid like it happened yesterday. 

“I know, but you were no better.” - he pointed out. - “That video? You played it at least twice a day.” - it was nothing special, he just filmed Aaron feeding him one morning and Seb was in a chatty mood, so he kept blabbing to himself, and they both found it adorable. Before Aaron could object, Robert recorded the whole thing. And they watched it very frequently. Even on their honeymoon.

“Come on, we need to show our faces, it's our party.” - said Robert patting Aaron's thigh.

“Okay but....” - said Aaron not letting him go. - “Come back a bit.” - he smiled as he pulled him into another kiss. This was Chas's cue. She knew Aaron would be embarrassed if he knew she heard every word, so she made sure to slip back behind the bar before they notice she was even there. 

* * *

**Seb with Cain and Chas**

“What is it, sweetheart?” - asked Chas as she poured a pint for Cain. Her grandson stood there looking confused, no doubt searching for something.... or someone.

“Come here, little man.” - sighed Cain as he picked him up and sat him on the bar. - “What is it?” - he asked him.

“Where are my dads? I can't find them.” - he pouted.

“Oh luv, they're... erm...”

“They wouldn't leave me, right?” - he asked interrupting Chas as he turned around to look at her. He was on the verge of crying.

“Hey” - said Cain tapping his legs to make him look at him. - “You know I've spoken to them, and they said you should have a sleepover, with Isaac.” - he had absolutely zero conversations like that but he couldn't let him be sad. He knew that Seb and Isaac were best mates and spending time together might help the situation.

“Really?” - asked Seb wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt.

“Yeah, sure.” - shrugged Cain trying to be very casual about it.

“But they didn't even tell me.” - said Seb with a frown.

“Luv, they're... it's just all a bit crazy here.” - smiled Chas – “Everybody's here, and your dads are the centre of attention.”

“Daddy doesn't like that.” - he said smiling. He knew exactly what Aaron thought about parties.

“Exactly, so they decided to get away for a bit.”

“But they're coming back right?” - he asked immediately in fear of they left him.

“Course they will. They're gonna be here tomorrow.”

“Why not today?”

“Because... erm...”

“Tradition.” - said Cain out of the blue.

“Another one?” - asked Seb surprised and it made both Cain and Chas chuckle. - “Like the gong?” - he asked them.

“Yeah, something like that. You know what you can ask your dads about it tomorrow when they pick you up, how does that sound?” - said Cain making Seb smile.

“And I can build a fort with Isaac?”

“It could be arranged I suppose.” - said Cain after a few seconds of silence. He already imagined his house being turned upside down.

“And can we get more chocolate?” - he asked excited.

“Erm, I think it was enough for one day.” - piped in Chas.

“But Daddy said...”

“Your dads don't want you to lose all your teeth before you turn 5 right?” - asked Cain. Seb looked at him in horror, shaking his head. - “Good lad.” - he smiled while he put Seb back on the ground.

“Nana.” - said Seb looking at Chas.

“What is it luv?”

“Can you tell them I'm at Uncle Cain's?” - he asked – “So they know where to find me tomorrow.” - he said and Chas had to smile at how adorable her grandson looked in that moment.

“Of course.” - she nodded. - “Make sure you get Mr Monkey from upstairs. Remember we put him there so he won't get lost in this chaos.” - she said winking at him.

“Good job.” - said Cain sipping on his pint while Seb disappeared behind the bar.

“You know Aaron won't thank you when Seb will ask them all sorts about why they disappeared.” - laughed Chas. - “He's far too young for that kind of conversation.”

“So? That little terror will turn my house into a mess, with Isaac no doubt they're gonna be loud and messy... it's the least them two deserve.” - said Cain with his usual charming tone.

“Quit it, you love that kid.” - said Chas with a knowing smile. They heard Seb coming back with his toy and Cain drowned the last bit of his pint in a hurry.

“Like my own.” - said Cain placing the empty glass on the top of the bar. - “But Sugden doesn't need to know that.” - he said to Chas – “Alright, let's go.” - he told Seb before they left the pub, leaving a smiling Chas behind.

* * *

**Seb and the gong.**

“Hey, you.” - said Charity as she stumbled upon Seb in the back of the pub. He was there all alone with a massive photo album on his lap. - “Where are your useless dads? Or your Nana come to it.” - she asked looking around.

“My dads went for an important appointment. Daddy said it's to make Dad feel better.” - he said and Charity remembered suddenly why Seb was there in the first place. It was Robert's first appointment with his counsellor. - “Nana said I can look at photos while she empties the bin. Look it's my dads' wedding!” - he said cheerfully, showing the pictures to Charity. She decided to sit next to him, waiting until Chas came back.

“Ahh, it's from their second wedding.” - said Charity looking at the pictures.

“The second?” - asked Seb in awe.

“Yeah, look, there you are.” - she said pointing to a picture. Seb was just a tiny baby in Liv's arms.

“Auntie Liv.” - he said smiling.

“Yeah, and that's you, mister.” - said Charity ruffling his hair - “Have you seen your dads first wedding? There are lots of pictures.”

“No, show me!” - demanded Seb.

“Alright, alright, wait a second.” - she laughed as she started searching for the album. A few seconds later she got it and they were soon going through everything, much to Seb's amusement.

“What's that?” - he asked pointing to the ring behind the bar.

“You know when it's time for your Nana to close the bar and she rings the bell?” - she asked and Seb nodded. - “Well, let's just say we put it to a good use that day.”

“What does that mean?” - asked Seb curiously.

“It's a tradition. When there's a wedding, we ring the bell.” - she said as she pointed to the picture.

“It's like drinking from the welly?” - he asked. He was only four and he already knew so much.

“Yeah, something like that.”

“And you did it?” - asked Seb referring to the gong.

“Yeah. It was fun.”

“Can I ring the bell?”

“Sure, if there's a wedding... your dads don't wanna get married again?” - laughed Charity obviously joking. - “You could ring that bell then.” - she winked at him before they heard someone approaching them.

“Hey what are you doing here?” - asked Chas coming back to the room.

“Looking after your grandson?”

“Erm, I just put the...”

“Yeah yeah the bin, I know, he told me.” - said Charity standing up. - “I just wanted to drop by to tell you that I can do that double shift tomorrow.”

“Really?” - asked Chas being suspicious. - “Where's the catch?”

“No catch, I'm feeling generous.” - she smirked as she left. None of them noticed Seb thinking. He must have loved the idea of another wedding. And knowing his Daddy's plan, he was sure that he's gonna ring that bell soon. Very very soon.

**Author's Note:**

> now it's done.  
> Leave a comment, tell me what you think.


End file.
